


Fantaisie Onirique

by Oceanna



Series: Le bruit des jours [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Après la bibliothèque, Donc bon : angst, F/M, Mais pas que
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song, à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque. La possibilité de tous les voyages jamais imaginés au bout des doigts. Le souvenir du Docteur sous la main. La conscience inévitable que tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge, et que cela est sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantaisie Onirique

  

> "Memories that fade away have not left their mark – but you live on every single day, in many different ways..."
> 
> (les souvenirs qui disparaissent ne laissent pas de trace – mais tu continues de vivre chaque jour, de tant de manières différentes...)
> 
> Epica, _Safeguard to paradise_

.

Cet homme est impossible. Vraiment. Un impossible menteur. Voilà ce qu'il me cachait depuis le début, me laissant croire que le jour où je ne me verrai plus reflétée dans ses yeux serait celui de notre séparation – de ma mort.

Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux que nous voulons entendre.

Et pourtant, il était là, avec un visage que je n'avais encore jamais vu en chair et en os, il était là sans me reconnaître, sans rien savoir de ce que nous avions partagés.

Il était là, et il m'a offert l'éternité.

.

Il y a un cottage dans la campagne anglaise, près d'un village qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Leadsworth. Je vis ici pour toujours. J'ai trois enfants que j'ai porté en moi – autant qu'une femme reconstruite dans un disque-dur qui n'a jamais été enceinte le peut. Je pense que l'intelligence artificielle a recoupé les sensations physiques que j'avais expérimenté avec les informations prises dans la Bibliothèque. Lorsque je me souviens de ces moments, ils me semblent flous et étrangers, mais tout à la fois évidents et naturels. Cela me suffit.

C'est un mensonge plus vrai que nature.

Mais je joue sans aucun doute mon plus grand mensonge : faire semblant d'être vivante. Encore et encore, je construis ma vie comme si je n'étais pas piégée au sein d'un ordinateur. Comme si ce cottage était vraiment ma maison, et qu'il vit avec moi et ces trois enfants une existence d'humain ordinaire.

Quand l'ennui se fait trop lourd, parce que nous ne savons pas nous contenter de la banalité des jours, nous partons. Il y a un TARDIS plus vrai que nature qui nous emmène où nous voulons – avec une fonction «hasard» qui se déclenche aléatoirement, limitée par mes souvenirs et les informations recensées par le disque-dur. Heureusement, les romans d'aventure ont toujours été légion.

Et c'est encore mieux qu'un roman. Ici, personne ne meurt vraiment, ici, le monde peut être détruit et se reconstruire en quelques secondes. Ici, je n'ai pas besoin de courir, d'oublier. Ici je peux vivre pour l'éternité.

Mais le Docteur sait que l'éternité, la véritable éternité, ne mène qu'à la folie et au désespoir. Ne mène qu'à une longue d'absent qu'on a aimé et qui ne reviendront jamais. Ne mène qu'à une immense nostalgie, les jours où on se laisse le temps de penser. J'ai comme lui une suite de souvenirs que j'égrène de peur de laisser les morts qui les peuplent disparaître à jamais.

Alors, avec cette vie sans fin au cœur de la Bibliothèque, il m'a offert l'oubli. Quelle simplicité d'effacer une partie de la longue suite de chiffres que je suis devenue ! Je peux vivre cent fois mes premières fois, je peux toujours réapprendre ce que je ne savais pas encore, je peux encore être curieuse, avancer, tout simplement.

Cette homme est impossible. Avec l'oubli, il m'a offert d'être au monde quand je le veux, comme je le veux, parce que cet univers répond à mes souhaits. C'est miraculeux, et un peu effrayant aussi. J'avais toujours cru que le jour où il ne me reconnaîtrait plus, je mourrai. Et non, il ne m'a pas reconnu, je suis morte pour revenir dans un cottage et vivre une vie que je n'ai jamais connue, jamais pensée possible. Je n'aime pas les gens heureux. Je n'aime pas les vies tranquilles – ce sont des prisons dorées – et j'ai toujours préféré ouvrir mes ailes plutôt que de me laisser enfermer dans une cage. Rien ne m'a jamais empêché de sortir de Stormcage, au grand désespoir de mes gardiens.

Même l'idée d'une vie normale avec lui m'était étrangère. Nos caractères étaient trop entiers, trop semblables. Et nos blessures trop identiques pour que nous puissions les soigner ensemble. Et, pour nous deux, une vie ordinaire ressemblait à la mort. C'était l'habitude, l'oubli, les jours qui ne veulent plus rien dire, les gestes sans importance, qui n'existent que pour se perpétuer sans raison. Comment supporter une seconde que l'autre ne devienne plus qu'une habitude, un meuble patiné par l'âge que l'on ne remarque plus ?

Et pourtant. Et pourtant, il m'a offert de vivre avec lui, cet homme impossible ! Il sait, après tout, que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, que toute ma vie a tourné autour de lui. Que je ne serai jamais heureuse – ou plutôt jamais moi-même, jamais entière – sans le Docteur. Mélodie Ponds n'a été éduquée que pour le tuer. River Song s'est créée pour le sauver. Et s'il le fallait, s'il devait m'oublier, je le séduirais encore et encore parce qu'il est le Docteur et que je suis River – parce que le TARDIS l'a volé, qu'elle ne voudra jamais le rendre et que je suis sa fille. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Alors cette vie est un rêve qu'il m'a donné, cet imbécile, un rêve que je n'avais jamais pu concevoir.

Il m'a offert plus encore.

Il m'a offert pire encore.

C'est miraculeux, de prendre le temps de vivre, et c'est terrible à la fois. Je n'ai jamais su faire lorsque la vie ne me résistait pas. J'aime trop les batailles. J'aime trop lutter pour faire mes choix – parce qu'ils gagnent du sens, parce qu'ils gagnent de l'importance.

Je n'ai jamais eu totalement le choix. J'ai été créée pour tuer un homme qui a survécu plus d'un millénaire ans malgré ses ennemis. Et puis je l'ai rencontré et je l'ai vu appeler celle que j'allais devenir comme un homme supplie qu'on lui donne de l'eau au milieu d'un désert. J'ai tout fait pour devenir cette femme-là et échapper au réflexe de le tuer parce qu'il était l'homme qui m'aimerait. L'homme capable de m'appeler même au seuil de sa mort – ou peut-être pas, le Docteur ment, je le sais bien. Je l'ai épousé pour mieux le tuer. J'ai accepté de vivre en prison – même si cette notion a toujours été élastique – pour qu'il puisse continuer à exister. J'ai joué à son jeu, j'ai créé avec lui notre mensonge : qu'il y avait une femme dans l'univers capable de courir sur ses pas sans jamais tomber, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais mourir.

C'est un mensonge, bien entendu, et tous les mensonges doivent arriver à leur fin. Je survis pour l'éternité, et ce doit être un soulagement pour lui de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai vivante, en sécurité, ailleurs, mais je ne suis plus là. Ce rêve n'est que le mien, il ne peut pas le partager.

Je n'en ai pas conscience, généralement. Cela fait partie des informations que l'intelligence artificielle tente de me faire oublier – mais c'est une information qui est gravée en moi, et qui revient perpétuellement à la charge, une évidence qui ne changera jamais. Le Docteur, le vrai, n'est plus là et continue sa course ailleurs.

Cette vie, c'était son dernier cadeau. Notre dernière vraie rencontre. Désormais, mon nom s'est ajouté à la longue liste des vies qui ont suivi la sienne avant de disparaître pour toujours. Une liste qu'il ne veut pas oublier et qui a le goût des regrets et des remords.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous laisser partir ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous laisser mourir, ou, je ne sais pas, nous édifier un mémorial, une fois pour toute, pour nous y laisser reposer et laisser ses souvenirs se dissoudre dans le temps ?

Lorsque ces pensées reviennent à la surface, j'ai parfois envie de hurler que je veux sortir d'ici, le rejoindre, lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il ne sera jamais seul et que mon cœur est avec lui pour l'éternité.

Et je le vois rentrer à ce moment-là, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil brillant et il me parle d'une planète lointaine qu'il faut absolument que nous allions visiter parce que les êtres qui la peuplent sont absolument géniaux, et que c'est absolument vital que je découvre leur boisson, ou leur système ou je ne sais quoi encore... Il est là, devant moi, absolument irrésistible et plus vrai que nature et je le laisse m'agripper la main pour me guider dans ses pas pour qu'enfin nous puissions courir côte à côte.

Tout est comme un rêve. Mes balles touchent toujours leurs cibles et ne tuent que des fantômes. Nous ne voyons mourir personne. Nos faiblesses et nos erreurs sont sans conséquence, l'intelligence artificielle se charge d'arrêter nos expéditions quand elles tournent au cauchemar, et je les oublie.

.

Quel imbécile. M'offrir, la première fois qu'il me voit quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur – sans savoir qui je suis et pourquoi nous nous connaissons.

Cet homme est impossible.


End file.
